Road To Relationships
by agitosgirl
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and Menma Namikaze have a very rocky relationships. It's filled with fighting, sex, make ups and break ups. The two of them cannot tolerate the other, yet they hate being apart. But what happens when their pattern is altered completely? Will their relationship survive, or will it finally die? HinataxRTNNaruto


**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! And welcome to anew school year! So what does that mean for my updating schedule? Will it mean that I will only update once every 3months because of how busy I am?**

**Nope!**

**I spent the past few weeks typing up new stuff for you guys! SO that means that I have things that are ready to be posted! So I will post one chapter of something every week. But what about my nine stories that I already have? **

**Those will be updated too, don't worry. Right now, I plan on updating them in order. So His Obsession will be up next, and then A Hero's Quest, and so on and so forth. But I will only be posting gone chapter of stuff per week. And the day and story I choose to update will be a surprise to you guys!**

**I decided to update today only because it is my birthday, and your reviews are like little gifts to me! Exciting, right? Hmm…I wonder how many of you can actually guess my age….Anyway,please make sure to leave a review!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

The Hidden Leaf village was a very wonderful place. It was surrounded by a variation of large, towering trees. The buildings were wonderfully beautiful built and designed which drew in more and more visitors each year. But that wasn't all that made them come. There was also the food, which was absolutely delicious. The exquisite little delicacies were like little pieces of heaven inside of the mouths of outsiders. Not to mention the people! The citizens were always so kind and polite that it was hard not to return for another visit. The place was just so delightful that it was no wonder why they hadn't been in a war for years!

Yup, without a single doubt people could say that there wasn't a single chance that a war would happen within the next decade or so.

For the most part.

There _was _one war that would take place very, very, very soon. It wouldn't be the first to happen, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The war, like usual, would be filled with hate, disgust, and the utmost contempt. There would be screaming, and an excessive use of obscenities. There would probably be violence, and flying projectiles smashing into walls.

Parents would be forced to cover their children's ears as they hurried away. It would be a vicious war between two people.

They were Hinata Hyuuga and her ex boyfriend Menma Namikaze.

Well, if someone happened to run into either of them, they would call the other their ex. But the truth was that the two of them were in a constant on and off relationship. And currently, they were off. As a matter of fact, they had been off for an entire month, which was extremely odd. By this time, they would be back to doing their usual activities. Like yelling, fighting and fucking. People wondered what happened between the two of them. But most dared not to ask. Anyone that did was met with extreme hostilities from both parties. It left many people worried that the pair would sucker in some poor soul into their odd and volatile relationship. Any person together with either Hinata or Menma was in for some hell. They were both extremely jealous and possessive of each other.

Their respective parents were just concerned about the two of them. Neither Menma nor Hinata really had any friends. All they had was each other. The anger fueled teens would never admit it, but they couldn't survive without the other. The chances of either of them ever finding a relationship with someone else was next to impossible. No one would ever be able to tolerate their behavior. They were also training partners, and they would push the other past their limits. Hinata couldn't survive without Menma, and Menma was incomplete without Hinata.

So both Hiashi and Hitomi were relieved when Hinata came out of her room, and stormed out of the clan compound. They could tell by the fire in her eyes and the way she carried herself that she was headed over to Menma's apartment. Although Hinata did stay there when the two of them were together. Most of her clothes were over at his place. She had even assisted in decorating the apartment. In the case of a break up, she would head back over to the compound. Then the two of them would, at some point, run into each other. They argue, return to the apartment, argue some more and then 'make up'. So Hinata's parents were also very curious about why she was headed over there. They knew that it wasn't to apologize; she was way too prideful to do that.

Oh well, hopefully by the end of the day whatever was going on between the two teens would be resolved. Who know? Maybe Hinata _was _headed over there to apologize to him. There was a first time for everything.

But anyone who actually saw Hinata up close would say otherwise.

The sixteen year old girl was garbed in her usual attire. She had on her lavender and white jacket, a fish net "shirt", and a pair of shorts. On her feet was a pair of black heels. On her face was red lipstick, and that was all. Despite what most people thought, she did not cake her face in make up. She hated the crap. The only reason she even wore lipstick was so she could properly mark Menma so other bitches would stay away from him. But now she wore it out of routine.

She had a dark scowl on her face as she made her way through the streets. People whispered and gawked at her. The women did the whispering while the men did the gawking. Despite her cruel behavior, a large number of men still wanted to be with her. The women absolutely hated her for that. It was the same situation for Menma. He was despicable, the women still loved him, and the men absolutely detested him.

And neither gender did a very good job at hiding their emotions.

That still held true at the very moment. A group of girls were doing a very poor job at whispering about the blue haired beauty. The more they talked, the angrier she became.

_"Wow, I wonder what's going on between them."_

_"Do you think that she's heading over to his place to apologize?"_

There was a snort_." Oh please! Like he would ever accept an apology from someone like her! Those two are officially over, and it's now my time to shine!"_

_"Shut up! Like he would ever go for someone like you! If he would fall for anyone, it would be me."_

Another voice piped up. _"No, it would be me!"_

This spurred on a large argument between several girls over who Menma would fall in love with.

The furious girl rolled her eyes. Normally, this type of thing would cause her to lash out violently against the pathetic bitches. But lucky for them, that wouldn't happen this time. She was on a very important mission. She was heading over to that asshole's apartment in order to pick up some clothes. She would be going to a club later that night, and she needed a very specific outfit. Sure, she had other clothes back at the compound that she could wear, but that might not be enough. She wanted to pick up a guy, so she would need the perfect outfit.

That's all.

That was the only reason why she was headed over there. It wasn't to apologize; she would never do that in this lifetime or the next! She had nothing to be sorry for. This entire situation was his entirely fault. How hard was it for him to understand that she never wanted him to ever be around any girl ever? The only exception was his mom, and that was it! She didn't trust those sluts around her man! Well, her ex man. Now he could fuck whatever slut he wanted. She didn't give a single fuck.

She ignored the small twinge of pain and jealousy that arose at the thought of him with some skank. She wasn't as pathetic as those other girls around her. She wouldn't shed a single tear over some idiotic, overconfident, reckless boy. She was stronger than that!

Hinata came out of her thoughts once she reached the apartment complex. She walked through the door, and up the steps. More anger fueled her system when she realized that the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach meant that she was nervous. She was Hinata fucking Hyuuga! The next heir to her fucking clan! She was a Chuunin for Kami sake. There was no fucking way she was going to feel nervous about going inside the house of her ex boyfriend.

Yet, when she reached his door, instead of knocking on the door, and yelling at him to allow her inside, she hesitated. She actually fucking hesitated. It was completely absurd. But that's what happened. She stood in front of his door for a few minutes contemplating her next move.

_'Come on! I can't puss out now! It's not going to be a big fucking deal. All I have to do is head inside, grab my outfit out of his fucking closet, and then leave. Then I can get back to the compound, change, and then head out to the club. I'll find myself some guy, and we'll fuck. And that will prove to that no good, arrogant piece of shit that I don't need him! I can have any fucking guy that I want!'_ She mentally prepared herself.

With those words of encouragement, she raised her fist, and harshly knocked the door. She knew that the dick head enjoyed sleeping in at times, and she would need the loud banging to properly wake him up. She waited about thirty seconds for him to open the door while she impatiently tapped her foot. She growled under her breath, and raised her hand to once more knock, when she heard footsteps approaching. She folded her arms and waited for him to open the fucking door.

It swung open to reveal a very pissed off Namikaze.

"Sakura, I fucking told you-"He stopped mid rant once he noticed who it was.

It was his furious and temperamental ex girlfriend. Not only was he already in a shitty mood, but she had just heard him say another girls name.

Yup, let the war begin.

**A/N: There you have it! The first chapter of the first short story! I hope you all enjoyed that. Please remember to leave a review and to check out my other stories! Have a wonderful day you guys, bye! And to anyone else born on September 26, happy birthday to you guys too! Also, thank you to Z for editing! Peace!**


End file.
